The Initiate Chronicles
by labelma
Summary: series of oneshots from the minds of initiates other than tris
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I feel like we don't know enough about the other initiates, and their thoughts, so these are certain moments during divergent, in the point of view of other initiates, in no particular order, a oneshot series. **

**Christina:**

Will and I sit together at our table, awaiting the final ranks. Our hands are clasped under the table. Tris is late. Where is she? We kind of abandoned her before she came out of her landscape, because truthfully we were jealous of her short timing. We used excuses, like wanting to go be alone, but that I know that wasn't Will and I's train of thought. I don't know where she is though. Who comforted her after landscape, or did she simply go and sit in an abandoned hallway by herself like she does when she is distressed. Could she be with a boy? I quickly dismiss the thought, she's a stiff, there is no way, but then again she did transfer.

"Speak of the devil" I mutter underneath my breath as Tris comes running, looking twitchy. She quickly comes and sits at the table next to me. I notice four also walks in late. Were they together? It can't be, but I do remember how much Four stared at her.

"Where did you go?" I ask, "Everyone else went back to the dormitory"

"I just wandered around" she replies. I can tell she's lying, "I was too nervous to talk to everyone else about it"

"You have no reason to be nervous, I turned around for one second to talk to Will, and you were already done" I say, trying to disguise the jealousy in my voice. All the simulations are just so easy for her. She shrugs and says,

"What job are you going to pick"

"I think I want a job like Four's, training the initiates, you know scaring the living daylights out of them. How about you?"

"I guess…" she hesitates "I could be an ambassador to the other factions, being a transfer might help me."

"I was hoping you would say Dauntless-leader-in-training, because that's what peter wants. He couldn't shut up about it in the dorm earlier."

"And it's what I want." Says will. "Hopefully I ranked higher than him, oh and all the dauntless born initiates. Oh god this is going to be impossible"

Poor will, I decide to comfort him, by taking his hand gently, and saying

"No it isn't" he squeezes my hand. Something pops up into my mind, which I meant to ask Tris, "Just one question, the leaders who were watching your fear landscape… they were laughing about something."

"Oh, I'm glad my terror amused them."

"Any idea which obstacle it was?" I ask. She starts to gnaw her cheek viciously, telling me that she is about to lie.

"No"

"You're lying. You always bite the inside of your cheek when you lie, it's you tell" Her eyes widen, "will's is pinching his lips together if that comforts you." Will immediately covers his mouth, casing me to laugh a little.

"Ok, I'm afraid of intimacy" she says, blushing a bright tomato red

"Intimacy" I reply "like sex?" I say, and she tenses up, and nods stiffly. Will and I both crack up, while Tris stays rigid, and blushes even brighter if that is even possible.

"What was that like?" I ask "did someone just try and do it with you? Who was it?"

"Oh you know, faceless unidentifiable male." She is clearly lying, but before I say something, she asks,

"How were your moths?" She asks, smugly. Okay, I guess I deserve that

"You said you would never tell!" I shout, and I smack her arm.

"Moths?" asks Will, "You're afraid of moths?"

"Not just a cloud of moths, like an entire swarm of moths, everywhere, all those wings, and legs…" I say, shivering at the memory

"Terrifying" says will, with mock seriousness, "That's my girl, tough as cotton balls."

"Oh shut up" I say, blushing.

A microphone squeals, and Eric steps up to a crate. I don't listen to his speech; my thoughts drown out even the sounds of dauntless. What will my rank be? Will I be factionless? Will Will be factionless? Will the evil trio stay? I am shaken out of my daze when Eric says, " the rankings, will appear on the screen behind me."

I look up. The rankings go like this:

Tris

Uriah

Lynn

Marlene

Peter

Will

Christina

Yoni

Amos

Avigayl

I stay, will stays, heck, Tris ranked first. I jump up. I scream, I hug Tris, to euphoric to care about anything. Will grabs me. We collide, in a sloppy kiss. I am too happy to Care about what everyone else is seeing, or even that peter is staying. We made it! We are members now! When we finally break away, I turn around to say something to Tris, but she is making out with someone. Wait! Tris, the stiff is making out with someone. Who is this someone? I turn a little to see who it is, and my eyeball fall out of my face. Tris is making out with Four. Four who was our instructor, is also kissing her back. So I was right. I tap Will on the shoulder. When he sees Tris, his jaw also drops.

When Tris finally lets of Four, they have some quick exchange before Four walks away. Tris's eyes are wide and nervous for a second, before she sees me and Will, and blushes bright red.

"What just happened?" I ask her

"Um…"

"How could you not tell me? How long has this been going on?"

"I was afraid if anyone knew they would think my rank was so high because of favoritism, and it started between stage 2 and 3"

I let my brain process this. It makes sense, so I shout while jumping up and down, and clapping,

"Trissy has a boyfriend, Trissy has a boyfriend." She has to slap me to get me to shut up.

"Well I'm happy for you I say, now shall we go celebrate?" I ask, and we all cheer. Tomorrow we can start are happy lives in Dauntless, or that's what I thought. What followed is something no one expected.

**A/N: so thank you for reading. I'm probably going to write more in other initiate's pov, but please read and review, when I don't get reviews it makes me wonder whether my writing is good or bad, so please review, and read my other stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So now reviews yet, *sigh* until I get 2 reviews, I'm not going to write a third chapter, because I don't know if you guys are liking it, or hating it. Same goes to all my other stories. I can see the 500 visitors I get to my stories that don't review; I know you people read it. With that said, here is chapter 2. **

**Peter:**

I could never stand losing. From a very young age, I could never take losing the race or drawing contest, I just had to be the best at everything, and I still do. I guess you could call it OCD. I was sure that I would rank highest for the second stage. My times were so low, I was sure I would win again. I should have foreseen how the stiff was so unaffected by everything. If I saw the signs I could have disposed of her earlier, like I did to Edward. Luckily I have a plan, and two others who are willing to help me. Drew and Al only think we are going to scare her, but I want the little bitch dead.

The plan is like this: when Tris leaves her bed(She is a restless sleeper, and gets up for a short walk almost every night), Al grabs her, and we take her to the pit, where, if the plan is successful, we drop her body down into the chasm.

That night, we all pretend to go to sleep, and we wait for Tris to get up and leave. When she does, I whisper quietly to the boys to wait a minute, so that she is far enough that no one hears us, and we get up to follow her. She is at the water fountain, but peaking around the corner, watching something. I get a feeling, when I look at her, like a sort of butterflies, but I quickly expel it from my mind. I motion for Al to grab her. He puts a hand around her mouth, and waist, so that she can't scream or run.

"Ow" cries Al. She must have bit him. The bitch has fight.

"Shut up and keep her mouth covered" I say, hushed so that no one besides Drew and Al can hear.

I tie a cloth around her eyes. Drew Shoves her from behind, Al holds her mouth, and I pull her arms.

"Hurry up" I say "Wonder what it sounds like when a stiff begs for mercy?" not like we will give her any.

We keep pulling her towards the pit. She struggles, but it is no use against three boys who are twice the size of her. When we get there, I say

"Lift her up, c'mon" I order, and Tris starts the thrash madly, and scream, although no one is around to hear her. We lift her up so she is almost sitting on the railing. We bend her over, so that her back is arched, and her head hangs over the chasm. I grope my hand along her chest. She thrashes more

"Are you sure your 16 stiff? Doesn't feel like you're more than 12" I say, and the other boy laugh. "Wait, I think I found something" and I squeeze her breast. I love the way she is squirming, as if she is both physically and mentally in pain. Al looks a bit… miffed. He takes his hand from her mouth momentarily to shove me,

"Stop that" he says, and he lets go of Tris. She falls to the ground thrashing, and she bites down as hard as she can on the first thing the feels, which happens to be my arm. She bites so hard, there is blood. I punch her hard in the face, and pull my arm from her grip. I kick her in the side, and she gasps, obviously winded, but I'm not done. I take a handful of her hair, and slam her head into the metal railing, and she is momentarily stricken. Al runs away, not wanting to participate any longer, while drew stands lookout, in case anyone comes. Tris pulls the blindfold off, right before I grab her by her throat, and hang her over the chasm. She kicks but it is no use.

I hear a shout, and Drew falls to the ground, as he is punched, by someone tall and strong, but I can't see his face. I quickly release Tris, and I run, not sure if Tris falls or, hangs on.

I stop when I reach a hall where I can see what is going on without being seen. The man who shouted, Happens to be Four. He is pounding Drew, who was to slow to run, into a pulp. When he is satisfies, he rushes to Tris, who managed to hold on to the railing. I watch the gentle way he picks her up and holds her, and I feel slightly jealous.

What, what the hell is this, I don't care about her. Peter Wake up, I'm mistaken; I don't know why I'd ever be so mean. I could be falling in love with Tris! No I can't be, but maybe that's why I'm in such a hurry to get rid of her. I can't deal with these thoughts, especially with the competition, and I'm dating Molly, I can't be with someone else, not to mention that "someone else" is Tris, the girl I just tried to murder. _No, I will not think these thoughts again_, I say to myself, and I turn to walk back to the dorms, though I doubt I will be able to sleep.

**A/N: so how was it? Did anyone catch the hidden starkid avpm lyrics, in honor of a very potter senior year coming out today? If you did, review, because I really really want reviews. I wish there was a like/dislike button for fanfiction, so that I could know whether people like it or not. I won't post another chapter until I get 2 reviews. Reviews from bellarox2002 and 64thestarkidwholived do not count, because you are my friends, and that doesn't count. Anyways, Four has finally been cast in the movie. He will be played by theo james! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so I got my 2 reviews, and as I promised, here is a chapter. I will be writing a new fanfic, with 64thestarkidwholived so I might update less often, and more sporadic (like it wasn't already, lol). This will be a little short. I wrote this chapter while listening to I was, by starkid, so this will be a little nostalgic, and depressing, sorry. **

**Myra pov:**

I lie in bed awake after everyone else has fallen asleep. The rankings were announced today. I'm leaving. Edward got first place, and will be staying. I can't help feeling bitter that I followed him here, to this hellhole, but he won't follow me to the factionless. Tears start to pour from my eyes. I was made for Erudite, at least that's what my aptitude was. I was so shocked when Edward chose dauntless. In that moment a part of me died. I would both leave my family, and faction, and follow Edward into a place I knew I would not belong, or to leave behind the man I love. I panicked. In the heat of the moment, I let my hand choose for me. my blood fell into dauntless, and now I'm paying for it.

The tears come faster now. I left my family, and now I will have to leave the only thing that brought me here. It's not fair. Edward is supposed to love me, and to follow me, but he won't. He doesn't care about me. I want to cry more, but my pillow is already soaked, and my face is wet.

I hear some shuffling and a scream. I shoot up, and the lights flick on. What I see makes me shriek, and cringe. Edward lies on the floor, with a knife in his eye. His whole body is raked with spasms. I puke. Tris immediately jumps into action. She clams him down, enough so that we can wait until the medics come. When they do, I they put him onto a stretcher, and take him to the hospital. I follow.

I should have been the one to help Edward, not that little stiff. I cry more. You would think I would have dehydrated by now, but the tears still flow freely from my eyes.

Edward won't be able to stay. I haven't seen a single disabled dauntless yet, obviously they are sent to factionless. Maybe he will follow me. or maybe the knife pierced a nerve, or part of his brain, and he might not even survive. A choked noise comes from my mouth. I just hope he will make it through the night, and then we can work everything out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the super shortness of my last chapter, I will aim for over 1000 words from now on. Guess what? There is a little thing called traffic stats, where I can see how many people read my thing, well the number of people who visit the story, compared to the number of reviews is like 100 to 1. Please, please, please review because I feel like my writing is bad when no one reviews. Anyways, on with the story.**

**Al POV:**

I never did have good aim. In fact, during the gun training, I didn't hit the actual target once, only the edge of the plywood. The only difference is that Eric is here now and he wasn't then. As much as I hate Four for how much he stares at Tris, I hate Eric more. He is just one big bully, always picking on people just because he can.

I know that my complete and utter failure will not go unnoticed by him, especially in his current state. I don't want to know what put him in such a bad mood, and I really don't think I want to. I have a feeling it has to do with our loss last night. It is not a secret that there is a bitter rivalry between Four and him, in fact its common knowledge. There must've been a lot riding on his win, including pride, and he lost. We didn't even put up a good fight. The game was over in 20 minutes after Tris came up with the brilliant idea of climbing the Ferris wheel. I heard the Four climbed up it with her. The thought makes a pang of jealousy shoot throughout me. It's not right how Four looks at her, of course I look at her the same way, but he is her instructor. Student-teacher relationships are never right no matter what.

My busy mind throws off my aim even more (if that is actually possible) and Eric takes notice. I see a malevolent smile play across his face before he says,

"How slow are you Candor? Do you need glasses, should I move the target closer to you?"

I ignore his jeering, but it resonates within me, causing my throw to be bad, really bad. Three feet off to be exact. Eric gets angry again.

"What was that initiate?" he says

"I-it slipped" I say. I hate that I stutter. It just makes me feel like even more of a coward than I am, too much of a coward for Tris.

"Well, I think you should go get it" everyone automatically stops throwing their knives, "Did I tell you to stop?" Eric says. He is almost radiating an aura of insanity.

"But everyone is still throwing." I know I sound afraid, but I genuinely am.

"I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you" his know it all, sarcastic tone makes me feel defiant, "go pick up your knife."

This just makes me feel even more defiant. I know it's not smart, but I stay still, and I say,

"No" just one little word that can very well be destruction.

"Why? Are you afraid?" he jeers. _Oh, like you wouldn't be afraid. _Those are the first things that pop into my brain, but I instinctively take my more cowardly route, and I say,

"Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife? Yes I am!" _I may as well be honest_, I think, but I quickly change my mind when I see Eric's expression. I remember watching cartoons where someone would get really angry, and their face would get red, and steam would go out their ears. Eric's expression is almost reminiscent of that, minus the steam of course.

"Everybody stop!" Eric shouts, "Clear out of the ring, all except you. Go stand in front of the target."

At first, I am shocked, but then I remember how Eric made Christina hang over the chasm for 5 minutes. I walk shakily towards the target. When I stand, I know that I'm still shaking. I feel like such an idiot. Tris would never love a coward like me, who can barely stand without trembling.

"Hey Four, give me a hand over here." Eric says with a smile. I feel slightly relived. Four is good at knife throwing, he won't hit me. Eric continues, "You are going to stand here, while he throws those knives, until you learn not to flinch, understand?"

"Is this really necessary?" asks Four. He looks bored, but Eric knows, and I know, that Four is directly undermining Eric's power. Eric says something quietly to Four that I don't catch.

Then when the situation feels dire, I hear an angel's voice,

"Stop it." Tris, my little angel. Four gives her a look, but she goes on, "Any idiot can stand in front of a target, it doesn't prove anything except that you're bullying us, which, if I remember, is a sign of cowardice." Tris is not a coward. She may be weak, and bad at fighting, but she is not a coward. I know Eric won't just let her outburst go, though.

"Then it should be easy for you, if you are willing to take his place." Eric says calmly. Dammit. Now I've gotten Tris in danger. Tris swallows and she starts walking to the target, while I walk away from it. I send her a look that I hope says _thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, _but she is too busy staring straight ahead at the target to notice.

"If you flinch, Al takes your place." Four says carefully. His face is pale, and in his eyes, there is a little bit of terror. He hides it, but it's there. I'm not stupid. I know Four also likes Tris, but she is oblivious to everything.

Four throws the knife. It doesn't hit her, but its close. Tris doesn't flinch.

"You about done stiff?" Why is he taunting her? He is the one throwing the knives, he should not be mean. "No!" says Tris determinedly.

"Eyes open then." Says Four, right before he throws the second knife. This one hits the board closer to the top of her head. Eric paces like a caged animal, and every other initiate, is jittery, wanting to know what will happen next. This isn't an action movie (**yet**), this is real life. A girl could die. All it takes is one stumble on Four's part, and she's dead.

"Come on, let someone else take it." Jeers Four.

"Shut _up _Four!" shouts Tris. I can tell she is frustrated. That should be me standing there, not her. This time, when Four throws the knife, it actually hits her in the ear. I watch the blood drip down her neck, and I want to puke. I caused my Tris pain.

"I would love to stay and see if anyone is as daring as she is, But I think that's enough for today." Eric says. I am too far away to hear what he says to Four and Tris, but I don't really care. I don't stick around to comfort Tris. I can't look her in the eye. I feel too disgusted. I'm a coward. I let some idiot hurt Tris. Hurt my Tris. But it wasn't Four's fault, it was mine. I was the coward that let this happen in the first place. I don't deserve Tris.

**A/N: well, it was over 1000 words, but I think this story is doomed to short chapters. Check out my new story, What if. It is co-written with the amazing 64thestarkidwholived, and even if I myself am not that great of a writer, she is, so you should check it out. Also, I'm not sure how much further I can go with this idea, because I am running out of ideas. Please, if you have an idea, that you would like to see, just review, or pm me, because I need ideas. Thanks for reading, please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! I have been working really hard on my other story What If? But I have nothing to do right now, so I'm going to do another chapter. Unless people start giving me ideas on what to do, I can't continue this very much further, I only have two, or maybe three good ideas left. Sorry this is short. I'm out of good ideas.**

**Molly:**

Let me get this straight. I'm not evil. If you want evil, go hang out with Peter. It started when peter asked me out. Of course I had to support my boyfriend, when we jumped into a whole new faction, but I couldn't help myself from wanting to be friends with Tris, Christina, Al, and Will. They were the popular group. All Peter and Drew do is discuss plans to kill Tris. When she walked into the dorm room with only a towel, I wanted to scream at her to run, but I couldn't concede, that would mean letting go of my pride, and that just isn't something I can do. Instead I helped Peter assault her.

Now I stand, on the matt, with a very, very angry stiff standing across from me. I want to apologize, but instead I say,

"Was that a birthmark on your left butt cheek?" Which only serves to make her more angry.

As always, I punch first, except, Tris ducks, and punches. Surprisingly, it hurts. I continue to punch or kick, and she continues to duck, as I get more and more frustrated. I feel like I do when I am trying to swat a fly. I get so close, but the fly always manages to allude me. I stop for a second, and make a guttural, animalistic sound. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, painful enough to distract me. Tris kneed me in the stomach. Before I know it, I have been knocked on the mat. She starts to kick me, all over my body. She gets to my face, and I feel a white hot crackling pain, that zaps through me like electricity travels through a circuit.

She continues to kick me in the face. The pain drives me crazy, and I can't think. All I feel is the excruciating pain in my face.

And finally the beating stops. Blood has flooded my eyes, so I can't see very well, but from what I can perceive is that Four has lifted Tris off of me, and has managed to calm her down. As much as I deserved that beating, I can help thinking that I can't go back now. I can't try and apologize to Tris. I let my enormous ego, and my need to always keep my pride get in the way. _My life sucks. _Is what I think before it all fades to a fuzzy black.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Since its summer, and my writing partner for my other story What If is at camp, I can focus a bit more on this Anyways this chapter was requested by Fleur Isabelle Delacour.**

**Will:**

"_Shut up _Four!" Tris yells, as she slaps Four hard in the face. My first reaction is: _Four is absolutely going to kill her. She will get thrown right off the chasm, while bleeding to death, what the hell is she thinking?! _But Four just stands there, dumbfounded, as Tris storms away. Everyone bursts into a kind of quiet, nervous chatter. Christina whispers in my ear,

"I don't know what Tris was thinking, she might get thrown out of initiation." Christina looks genuinely scared.

"I'm not so sure." I reply "Four doesn't even look remotely angry or embarrassed. Look."

Christina and I both look at Four. His expression is placid, and his face isn't red from shame. If anything, he looks a little sad, or regretful.

"I don't know, Four is pretty stoic. He's probably boiling with rage." Christina says.

"Alright enough. You have free time for the rest of this day. There will be no more talk of what just happened. I will resolve this issue." Four says. as soon as he finishes, he pivots and walks calmly, but quickly away. I give Christina a shocked look, which she returns.

"Why don't we go eat?" I say.

"Let's just forget this, Tris should be fine." Christina reassures me, although it sounds more like she is trying to reassure herself. I grab her elbow lightly and lead her down the stairs, and to the cafeteria where we both eat, and make jokes to distract each other from our worry, and eventually that worry all but disappears.

"Wanna hear a blond joke?" Christina asks.

"I'm blond remember? Besides there were studies done on this, blondes are average, if not smarter, than people with other hair colors so the joke would be invalid."

Christina mumbles something about stupid Erudites, and party poopers. I can't help thinking about how pretty she is, and how long I have been hiding my little crush. Okay, not so little. More like a huge crush. Maybe, just maybe I can make my move today.

"Hey, why don't we go for a walk out by the train track?" I ask.

"Sounds cool." She replies. I don't think, I just grab her hand and we walk towards the entrance to the compound.

*pagebreak*

"So let me get this straight, Erudite job positions are based only on IQ?" Christina asks

"Why is that surprising?"

"Well someone can have a really high IQ, but be unsuited for a government position, whereas someone with a lower IQ could have the potential of a great leader.

"That is one of the reasons I left them."

"I can't see you in Erudite, you just don't fit in."

It's true. I'm not in Erudite anymore; I need to stop thinking the Erudite way. I need to be brave. I lean forward, and press my lips to Christina's. She doesn't even hesitate, she just kisses me back. Her lips are soft and warm, and I put my arms around her waist. Her hands come up to my neck, and go into my hair. We continue kissing for a long time, but eventually stop, where we resume our previous conversation like nothing happened.

"Personally, I think that we all have a little bit of every faction in us." I say

"Maybe…"

"Except Peter. He doesn't have an ounce of Amity or Abnegation in him."

Christina laughs. I don't think I have ever heard a sound more beautiful.

"Do you think Tris is okay? She's been gone for kinda long." She says.

"Maybe we should go back in and look for her." I say hesitantly.

"Wait, before we go back in…" Christina says before she grabs my face and smashes her face to mine. We kiss, much more sloppily than the first time. I don't ever want to let her go, for fear I might lose her, but we can't just stand outside kissing forever. I pull away, and grab her hand. We walk back towards the pit together.

**Christina:**

I feel happy and bubbly. _Will kissed me. I kissed him back. _It's almost like I'm high. I'm high on happiness and love. I go back to the dorms which are empty, because everyone is eating dinner.

I sit alone on my bed, drowning in happiness for a while before Tris walks in.

"Where have you _been _all day? I looked for you outside, but I couldn't find you. Is everything okay? Did you get in trouble for hitting Four?" I ask. Tris looks conflicted for a second before she says,

"I just had to get away. I walked around for a long time, and no, I'm not in trouble. He yelled at me, I apologized, that's it."

Though she tries to hide it, the girl is lying straight through her teeth. I decide not to push it though, because she has already had a rough day, and I really, really want to tell her about Will and me.

"Good, because I have something to tell you. Can you be a girl for a few seconds?" she looks a little confused, before saying

"I'm always a girl."

"You know what I mean, like a silly, annoying girl."

She giggles and twirls her hair around her finger,

"Kay."

I crack a huge smile. "Will kissed me!"

"What!? When, how, what happened?" she questions.

"So you can be a girl! Well, right after your little episode, we ate lunch and walked around near the train tracks. We were just talking about… I don't even remember what we were talking about, and then he just stopped, leaned in, and kissed me!"

"Did you know he liked you? You know… like that?"

"No! The best part was, that was it. We just kept walking and talking like nothing happened. Well… until I kissed him."

"How long have you known you liked him?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't, but the little things, like how he put his arms around me during the funeral, and how he opens doors for me like I'm a lady, and not someone who can beat the crap out of him."

Tris laughs, and looks conflicted, like she is holding something back, but again; I decide to leave it. I open my mouth to comment on how she didn't get in very much trouble, but I close it when a thought pops into my head. Four stars at Tris, a lot. What if she got off free because he likes her? That would be a little unfair, although I'm probably just imagining things.

**A/N: so was it good? Bad? Horrible? Leave a review. Flames are welcome, although I can't promise that I won't get revenge and hold a grudge. Please Review, and check out my other stories, especially What If. Me and my friend work really hard on it. **


End file.
